Network diagnostic tools are useful for identifying issues and problems in a computer network such as a slow network connection. For example, the “traceroute” utility and similar diagnostic tools are useful for identifying the hops/paths, or transfers through nodes on a network, that a message traverses from a source network address to a destination network address. The traceroute utility may provide a user with the routers traversed from the source network address to the destination network address, as well as the elapsed time for each hop. This information can be useful for identifying a failed connection or for identifying the cause of a slow connection or other issues related to packet losses, delays, and latencies. For example, the information can be used to detect losses in the network and triangulate the losses to specific links that have been detected.